Comfort
by Ghostlyfantastic
Summary: Murphy's Law strikes again. Zack and Milo fall into a hole and are stuck there until help comes. While down there, Milo shares some feelings that Zack never knew he had. Some of the words Milo said were pretty deep, so Zack must be there for his best friend and comfort him.


"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" was all that could be heard in the seemingly endless pit of darkness. Whose screams are these? Well, they're none other than Zack Underwood's and the one and only Milo Murphy's.

As the two continued falling, Milo frantically digged in his backpack for something they could land softly on. Soon, he pulled out a raft and inflated it.

"Zack! Grab my hand!" Milo shouted as Zack reached for Milo's hand. Once Zack grabbed it, Milo pulled him closer until his body was over the raft.

The two saw some light and knew that they were close to the bottom. They screamed for that short time and braced themselves for the impact of the hard ground.

Once they hit the ground, they looked around. There was darkness surrounding them, except for the little bit of light from the hole they fell into.

"Well, at least we can see." Milo said as he put on a nervous smile.

"Yeah…" Zack added as he stared at the ground with a blank expression.

Milo looked at Zack and frowned. He felt really…guilty. He was the reason that that tree fell and caused a boulder to roll by, making Milo have to push Zack out of the way. The reason that the road they were on started to crack under them and make them fall into this…hole.

Zack was typing something on his phone, and as soon as he put it away, he heard,

"I'm sorry, Zack." Milo said as he looked away from him.

Zack turned his head to look at Milo. "For what?" Zack asked.

Milo tightly closed his eyes for the sentence. "For…_everything_."

Zack looked at Milo with confusion.

Milo took note of it and started explaining. "All those times we got chased by wolves or raccoons, by a snowball or construction pipe, having to almost get killed so many times…all because of me…" Milo looked up at the ceiling to stop the threatening tears from falling. "I don't even know why you hang out with me."

Zack looked at Milo, then at the ground, then away from Milo. He pulled his legs to his chest and set his arms on top of them.

"Because you're cool."

Milo widened his eyes a bit and rubbed them to wipe away tears. He looked at Zack, who was also looking at him.

"You're always so calm and collected when doing anything, and…" Zack paused and looked to the ground again. "I'm always just…scared out of my mind."

Milo wanted to say something, but Zack spoke before he could say anything. "You really inspire me, Milo. I just wanna be like you." Zack turned his head around so Milo couldn't see his face.

Milo let everything that Zack said sink in. '_He thinks I'm _cool? _No one has ever said that… He also looks up to me? How can I be an inspiring person? I just cause trouble for everyone…'_

"Well, Zack…"

Zack turned to face Milo.

"I'm not always calm. I get scared too." Milo said, looking at Zack.

"You…do?" Zack looked at Milo in some shock. To think that all the times you would see Milo in a dangerous situation and the way he acted…he gets scared?

"Yeah, totally! I just…don't like to show it. Being scared just makes things even worse for everyone. You can't think straight, and then you don't know what to do in that situation. Honestly, right now, I'm _terrified_." Milo spoke. His sad smile soon turned into a frown. "It's flattering to think you look up to me_-me _of all people. Kinda confusing too." Milo looked at Zack. "Why _do _you look up to me?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Zack said, putting on a smile. "You're so sweet, kind, caring, thoughtful, and most of all, prepared for any situation that might stop us. You're like, a superhuman! You're the most amazing person I've ever met!" Zack said sincerely.

Milo stared at Zack with glistening eyes. "But…aren't you scared of me?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Nope."

"Not even a little bit?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Not even a little, teeny, tiny bit?"

"No, Milo."

Milo kept staring at Zack, who was smiling.

"How?" Milo asked.

"Remember when we got stuck in that whale's mouth?" Zack asked.

Milo smiled at the memory. "Yeah."

"You told me that it's okay to be scared, as long as it doesn't stop me. When Murphy's Law strikes, I get scared. But I forge through it with you." Zack said.

"But-" Milo started, but got cut off by Zack.

"It's not your fault that bad things happen. It's Murphy's Law's fault. Since they're both not your fault, and with your amazing personality, it makes me happy and willing to hang out with you. Even when bad things happen. I'm not doing it out of pity, or because someone is forcing me too, I do it because I _like_ being around you." Zack finished with a reassuring smile.

Milo still stared at Zack, now him being the one to be shocked. His eyes glistened with tears, and he covered his mouth with his hand to try to stop himself from crying.

Zack smile widened. "You're my best friend, Milo. And I wouldn't change that, or anything else." Zack spread his arms out for a hug.

Milo almost made Zack fall to his back with the amount of force he put on him. He made it seem like he was pushed forcefully into the hug.

Milo tightly wrapped his arms around Zack and finally let all his bottled up emotions pour out.

Zack did the same action as Milo and closed his eyes as he melded into the hug. He once in a while patted his back and gave him more words of encouragement. He also savored the moment. There was never a time when this ever happened, and he wanted to enjoy it. Zack was never one with enlightening words, but at a time like this, he had no choice.

They soon pulled away, and as they did, Zack's phone buzzed. A text from Melissa.

As Zack read the message, Milo was trying to pull himself together again.

"Cool! Melissa said that some rescue helicopters are on their way to get us now!" Zack said with joy.

"That's awesome!" Milo said with the same amount of enthusiasm as Zack.

And, what Zack was most happy about was that…

He smiled. A real smile.

Zack smiled too.

"Also," Milo started. "thanks. _I_ didn't even know how much I needed that." Milo smiled.

"Anytime, buddy. Anytime."


End file.
